1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for string instruments, more particularly to a string fastener in the guitar body of an electric guitar.
2. Description of the Related Art
All strings on an electric guitar have, at a desired tuning of the guitar, different coefficients of elasticity as a result of the loading of the strings using the tuning screws. The coefficients of elasticity of the strings correspond to a pulling force in the strings with a certain number of kilos.
For example, a set of electric guitar strings 10-46 has, at normal tuning, the following pull force for the different strings: E 7.35 kg; B 6.98 kg; G 7.53 kg; D 8.34 kg; A 8.84 kg and E 7.94 kg.
A known device is arranged so that each string is fastened to a tuning screw, and in the opposite end is fastened to a lever in a string fastener. A tuning spring is fastened between the lever and the guitar body. The tuning spring is adjustably fastened along the lever.
If a string is affected by some circumstance, such as a temperature modification or a physical impact, the tuning spring compensates, via the lever, the original pull force in the string without the tuning screw having to be adjusted.
Certain guitars are made with so called tremolo designs, designed to perform a vibrato, in other words a pitch alteration via either a slacking of the strings or an increased string tension via a vibrato device. A vibrato device is usually designed so that the string fastener is folded upwards or downwards in relation to the guitar body using a vibrato arm. This results in that the strings are slackened or stretched. A guitar with a vibrato feature does not have any tuning springs; instead the strings are fastened to the string fastener with no resiliency. This results in the disadvantage that the guitar does not keep its tuning after one or several strings have been subjected to some circumstance, such as a temperature shift or physical influences.
Should a vibrato-capable guitar be equipped with tuning springs, the tuning springs would compensate for the altered tension as the tension in the springs are modified as a result of application of vibrato, whereby vibrato effect would completely or partly fail to occur.